Electronic components, such as integrated circuits, may be assembled into component packages by physically and electrically coupling them to a substrate. During operation, the package may generate heat which can be dissipated to help maintain the circuitry at a desired temperature. Heat sinks, including heat spreaders, may be coupled to the package using a suitable thermal intermediate structure to assist in transferring heat from the package to the heat sink.